The Aftermath
by Syladin Shadesmar
Summary: The end credits and more from our favorite game, twilight princess.
1. Chapter 1

Ganondorf

The word "Triforce" has not been spoken aloud. But all who have come know exactly what the word entails.

All who have received such a precious gift now stand in a great field. A battle, the likes of which can only be repeated after cycles of generations, has just ended, the victor's sword stained black and embedded in the enemy's chest. But his life does not end: it is, miraculously, attached to the soul of the very being he sold his own to.

"Do not think this ends here," he snarls, grimacing at the pain emanating from the sword.

Even though the final blow has been struck, a battle within him has begun; the Master Sword clings to its last shred of light, defying the Demon King his sole desire: to make the sacred sword become his, even in his dying moments.

The sword throbs, trying desperately to purify his evil soul, so as not to succumb to its darkness.

"Fool," Ganondorf mutters. "The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!"

But the words only he can hear, pulsing through his mind… _The Goddesses grant me a flame… to banish the evil residing within you…_

The beat pulses once more… and stops as the Triforce of Power fades from his hand. The sword has won.

_Help me, _Ganondorf pleads to his god. _Save me!_

_**Without…your…power…you…are…**_**nothing.**

His eyes roll into the back of his head. The tiny thread of life he has clung to this entire time has been severed.

Link

_Have I just killed a man?_

The thought passes fleetingly. This was no man. This was a monster.

The sun sets behind him. Or has it just frozen? The state between day and night, light and darkness…

He turns his head to the west. _That is Twilight. I understand now…_

Something changes in the air. Light pervades his senses as the spirits of the land join together…

And illuminate a certain selfless imp.

Link's breath catches. He sprints, shocked that he can still move his legs, to the speck on the horizon.

But something is off. The closer he gets to the figure, the taller it grows, shaping itself to look almost…

Human.

Link stops. It can't be…

Midna smiles; a genuine smile, completely different from the impish smirks he usually received.

"What? Say something!" She grins. "Am I so beautiful you've no words left?"

And then Link smiles back.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakariko Village

"Bye Renado," Talo sniffed. "Thanks for everything."

Then, to everyone's shock, he started to cry.

"What's the matter with you, Talo?" asked Beth menacingly. "Cut that out!"

"But," he protested, wiping away a few tears, "I may never see you guys again! Everyone's been so nice to us, and now we have to leave them…"

"What are you talking about?" Malo interjected calmly. "I have two stores to run, and I plan to start even more across the country. Of course we'll see them again."  
>"R-really?"<p>

"Yes. I have to do regular checkups on my shops, and you can come along when I do that."

Talo straightened. "Yeah…that sounds great!" he turned back to Renado. "See you soon, then!"

The man chuckled. "We'll be waiting."

"Goodbye, Talo," said Luda patiently.

"Hurry up!" yelled Beth from the wagon. "Don't you want to see Ordon again?"

"I'm coming!" he shouted back. Then he ran to the wagon and leaped in. Ilia, Colin, and the rest of the children piled in with him, eager to see their home once more.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Renado received an invitiation.<p>

"COME TO THE BIGGEST WRESTLING MATCH EVER!" proclaimed the Gorons' bulky, loud handwriting. "IT WILL BE THE BEST THING EVER! COME CELEBRATE!"

"I guess we really are on good terms with them," said Renado to Luda over their dinner. "And it has been quiet since the kids left…"

After they finished eating, they trekked up the mountain. They reached the ring and sat down next to Barnes.

"I don't know what all these guys want," he scowled. "I could be making bombs right now, but instead I have to go to this stupid…"  
>"Just watch for a while," said Renado. "It's a great honor to be here."<p>

"Yeah right." But after a few hours…

"Hit him to the left! The left! No-yeah! There you go! Now smack him! Hit him outta the ring! Outta the- NOO! Get up! Get back up! Listen to me! There you go! Hahaha!"

"Barnes, I'm going to take Luda home," said Renado.

"Sure, whatever, don't distract them- OH! LOOK AT THAT! LOOK AT THAT! NICE!" Another match had been won.

Renado chuckled for a bit, then led his daughter back down the mountain.

* * *

><p>"PARTY AT TELMA'S!" shouted the Royal Guards, all rejoicing in "their" success in restoring peace to Hyrule. Everyone knew better, but didn't feel like pointing it out to them.<p>

They raised their fists and sang slurred versions of the Anthem of Hyrule while parading through the streets with banners and spears. They laughed when they heard the entire town laughing, mistaking their mockery for celebration as well. Again, no one felt inclined to point this out to the guards. Why ruin something so entertaining?


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Ralis let his fins hang over the edge of the waterfall. He dangled them nervously as his thoughts splashed around his mind like a fish caught in a net.

"How am I supposed to lead these people?" he mumbled. "I've known them my whole life… but now I feel like a stranger." He felt his eyes sting. "I don't know what to do…"

_Shhh…_ He closed his eyes to fight the tears away. Water swirled around him, making soft sighs. He could feel warmth emanating from it. It seemed to whisper happy words that he couldn't hear, but knew, somehow, that they were meant for him. A mental image of himself, sitting in his mother's lap, stuck in his mind.

He opened his eyes. The feeling vanished, but he wasn't upset. Somehow, this was a message from his mother.

"I'll do it," he said, standing before her presence. "I promise I will lead the Zoras. I'll be the best prince they've ever known!"

He heard something almost like a contented sigh, then his mother's aura vanished.

"Sleep now," he said to no one, "and when I've finished here, I'll join you." He walked slowly back to the throne room.

Through the Hidden Village, ten horses stomped in unison. Soldiers dressed in full gleaming armor sat atop them, led by a silk-garbed palanquin.

One soldier stepped up to the door of a run-down house and rapped sharply. A frail, tiny old woman cautiously peeked outside.

"The Royal Knights of Hyrule seek an audience with Impaz, loyal servant to the Princess!" bellowed the knight at rapt attention.

The old woman clasped her hands. "What is it, good sir?"

The soldier cleared his throat. "The Royal Knights of Hyrule seek an audience with-"  
>"Yes, I heard that part! What do you want from me?"<p>

The soldier reddened. "Well, we, uh…"

"Pardon me, Sir Wyclef. If I may…"

A delicate hand pulled apart the curtains of the palanquin. "You must be Impaz. I am honored to meet you in person."

Zelda stepped down gingerly and smiled at the old woman. "You have served your country well, and for that you shall be rewarded. I formally invite you to live at the castle with me as a lady-in-waiting."

Impaz blushed. "You flatter me princess, but I am far too old to be a lady-in-waiting."

"A companion, then."

"You don't need an old babysitter like me. And besides, I have come to enjoy the peace I find in this place. It brings me solace."

The soldiers glanced doubtfully at the derelict town surrounding them.

Zelda bowed. "As you wish. But remember," she said, stepping back into the palanquin, "you are always welcome at the castle. Including any other remaining denizens of this place."

"You don't mean to say you think I'm hiding anyone, do you?" the old woman inquired.

"No," Zelda informed her. "I just can't believe that everyone who vanished from the hidden village died." With that, the curtains fell.

The palanquin turned around and followed the horses back into the cave.

"I do wonder, though," Zelda murmured as they reached the pass, "if there really are any more survivors of the Sheikah race."


	4. Chapter 4

Colin stretched his legs. He hadn't heard the sound of birds chirping in such a long time. Even now there were only cicadas.

"It's a miracle," he heard Telma say to the driver. The spunky barkeeper had decided to accompany the children on their journey back home, along with a hired man from Castle Town. "I didn't believe it at first, but the Bridge of Eldin is fixed! And I think I have a feeling about who's responsible for it too."

"You don't mean Link, do you?" Talo looked at her excitedly. "That's who you're talking about, right?"

Telma winked. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Ridiculous," Malo reasoned. "Eldin Bridge is famous because it took hundreds of people to build it. No one is that strong. Not even Link."

Even as Malo said it, Colin got the feeling that he didn't quite believe it himself.

"We're going to stop for a while and feed the horses," the driver called to the passengers. "If anyone wants to stretch, now's the time."

Colin hopped outside and sat down in the grass. "Where are we now?" he asked Talo.

"I think this is… southern Hyrule Field," he answered, glancing around.

"I can see the castle from here!" exclaimed Beth. "It's so beautiful!"

"I'm gonna practice sword fighting. Wanna watch?" Talo had long since recovered his wooden practice sword, and had bought a shield from Malo Mart.

"Sure. We'll come."

Malo hacked, sliced, and rolled through the grassy plain. Soon he went to work on a tree and barged into it.

"What is he doing?" Beth asked incredulously. "He looks like an idiot!"

Colin sighed. "Looking for rupees. People sometimes drop them on the ground, or the wind whisks them high into a tree."

Beth thought for a moment. "That's dumb. He should be fighting a real person."

"Yeah."

The wind whistled over the plain.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm a girl, so I can't fight him. It has to be you."

"What?"  
>"Take this branch and go give me a fight!"<p>

"No- wait- I don't wanna-"

"What are you guys doing?" Talo ran to them. "Have you even been watching me? Oh, Colin, you've got a sword too!"

"It's a tree branch."

"Come on! Let's fight!"

"I really don't want- Ack!" Talo had whapped his hand.

"Take that! And that!"

"Talo! Please!"

Colin had never held a sword before. He didn't stand a chance. Until…

_If I hold the sword like this, maybe I can block him._

Talo leaned in for a final thrust. "I've got you now!" He swung with all his might.

And struck wood.

Talo grunted against the weight of the branch pressing down on his sword. Colin held his ground, and then began to gain some of Talo's. Inch by inch, Colin pushed Talo backwards. Then, he shoved.

Talo stumbled and tripped. He stared wide-eyed as Colin aimed the branch at his heart.

Suddenly, Colin glanced around. Everything was silent. And everyone had seen what Colin had done.

"Well, I know when I'm beaten." Colin whirled back to Talo, who had stood up. "I want you to have this. So we both know who's the better swordsman."

He held out his sword. Colin gently grabbed the handle in shock.

"It's almost time to go. Nice job," he said quietly. He then limped back to the wagon.

Colin examined the sword in awe. "You've got it wrong. I'm not the best swordsman," He said, staring at the boy dragging his feet away. "You are."


End file.
